You Are Everything
by SMKA
Summary: FF ini untuk event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple yang diadakan oleh Liya Eonie. Apakah ada yang tahu rasanya terbuai tinggi oleh kehidupan lalu terjatuh keras kebumi? Luhan tahu. Rated T will be M in the last chapter. HunHan ofc Slight KrisTao dan Kai. Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**** *in the end*****, Alur kecepetan.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Lu Han**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yi Fan and Huang Zi Tao as Lu Yi fan and Lu Zi Tao**

**Kim Min Seok**

**Kim Jong Dae**

**Kim Jong In**

**Kim Joon Myeon and Zhang Yixing as Kim Joon Myeon and Kim Yixing**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin) *Focus in HunHan***

**Other cast : Jo Young Min and Jo Kwang Min**

**Summary : ****Hidup itu perjuangan. Dan kita harus berjuang untuk segala hal dihidup kita****tapi kau juga harus tau kalau tidak semua perjuangan itu membuahkan hasil yang manis bahkan terkadang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun ****tapi bukan berarti kita berhenti memperjuangkan semua hal yang memang harus kita perjuangkan dihidup kita. Luhan sedang berjuang walau perjuangnya tidak ****terlihat sia-sia****.**

**Note : Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja Agency yang mereka naungi. Tapi ide cerita 100 persen milik saya. Copy har****u****s seizin author juga full credit. Seluruh kisah dalam cerita ini murni fiksi dan tidak mengangkat kisah real orang lain jika ada kesamaan chara, jalur cerita dan juga ending ini bukan karna kesengajaan :D Kalian menentukan sendiri ya darimana pov setiap part-nya karna ini tidak dijelaskan.**

**Keterangan umur :**

**Kim Jongin : 18 Tahun**

**Jo Kwang Min : 20 Tahun**

**Jo Young Min : 20 Tahun**

**Lu Han : 20 Tahun**

**Kim Min Seok : 22 Tahun**

**Kim Jong Dae : 23 Tahun**

**Oh Sehun : 27 Tahun**

**Lu Zi Tao : 43 Tahun**

**Kim Yi Xing : 44 Tahun**

**Kim Joon Myeon : 45 Tahun**

**Lu Yi Fan : 45 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Aku menangis dan terus menangis. Rasanya aku meratapi kehidupanku sendiri. Aku baru saja dibuang dan aku masih memohon bersimpuh dikakinya yang pada akhirnya ditendang jauh. Kalian tahu rasanya?

Sakit sekali.

Kalian tau rasanya melambung tinggi diangkasa?

Aku pernah merasakannya.

Rasanya sangat nyaman bahkan sampai aku tak tahu lagi apa itu rasa sakit.

Semua mengatakan bahwa disaat kalian jatuh cinta kalian akan merasakan apa itu arti sakit sesungguhnya.

Tapi aku tidak merasakannya.

Apa kalian percaya?

Percayalah berbulan-bulan aku menjalani dan tidak sekalipun saya merasakan sakit seperti apa yang mereka katakan.

Dia adalah makhluk tersempurna yang pernah aku temui.

Dia adalah anugerah dihidup aku.

Tak ada hal lain yang saya panjatkan dalam doa aku kecuali satu. Rasa syukur yang teramat sangat kepada aku pencipta karna telah menciptakan dia dan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mencintainya.

Dia adalah makhluk tersempurna saat itu bagiku.

Dia adalah segalanya bahkan aku lupa bahwa wanita yang telah melahirkan lebih dari segalanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Semua kebaikannya membuat aku jauh melambung tinggi.

Membuat aku terbuai dan merasa bahwa kenyataan ini akan menjadi selamanya.

Sampai saat itu tiba.

Saat dimana aku jatuh keras kebumi. Membuat aku membuka kedua mataku kalau aku baru saja terjatuh dan yang membuat aku terpuruk adalah kenyataan bahwa yang menjatuhkan aku adalah tangan lelaki yang aku anggap malaikat dalam hidup aku.

Tapi saya memejamkan mata aku dan berkata _tidak ini hanyalah mimpi_ ya aku terbuai dengan imajinasi aku kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Rasa sakit ini hanya mimpi.

Tapi tidak.

Kenyataan saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah lelah. Telah menyerah.

Saat itu juga aku sadar. Aku sadar bahwa aku telah kalah. _You need two for tango_ dan apa yang sudah aku perjuangkan semuanya sia-sia semata.

Aku telah menutup mataku semenjak aku memutuskan kalau aku akan menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya.

Saat itu juga aku terjatuh.

Aku tidak merasakan lagi apapun didunia ini. Rasanya aku telah mati.

Setelah kepergiannya tak ada lagi yang dapat aku rasanya. Aku tidak lapar, aku tidak haus, aku tidak merasakan bahagia, bahkan aku merasa aku telah tidak bernafas karna dia adalah hembusan nafasku. Dia adalah detak jantungku. Dan kepergiannya sama seperti aku telah kehilangan jiwa.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah ragaku.

Suara riauh berisik kereta api berlalu lalang adalah pemandangan yang biasa aku lihat. Jalannya begitu cepat sama seperti hubungan kita yang terasa begitu cepat.

Terlintas difikiranku bila seseorang terhampar oleh kereta itu pasti dia akan hancur. Jika itu aku maka aku akan hancur, seluruh butuh juga akan hancur. Juga rasa sakit ini, dia juga akan hancur bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang telah terkoyak.

Yang perlu kulakukan hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan kereta api menghantamku. Lalu setelah itu rasa sakit ini akan hancur diikuti dengan tubuhku yang juga hancur. Aku tak perlu lagi merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi.

Kata-kataku mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tetap percayalah aku rela melepaskan apa saja, asalkan aku bisa bersamanya. Tetapi apakah manusia bisa mengubah kenyataan?

"_aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai aku tak lagi mampu bernafas. Sampai jantungku tak lagi mampu berdetak"_

"_pergilah Lu kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku, bukalah hati dan matamu"_

"_kumohon aku masih ingin kau menjadi kekasihku"_

"_tapi aku tidak. Aku telah lelah"_

"_apa yang membuatmu lelah?"_

"_banya__k hal__" aku menunduk semakin dan mendengar derap langkah kaki menjauh. Laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan aku yang jatuh tersungkur diaspal yang menciptakan goresan demi goresan dikakiku. Perih tapi tak seperih hatiku saat ini._

_Kata-katanya begitu menamparku dan membuatku sadar kalau selama ini semua yang kulakukan hanya membuatnya lelah._

_Aku terdiam lalu memejamkan mataku "BERHENTI MENCINTAIKU KARNA ITU HANYA AKAN MEMBUANG WAKTUMU" aku tetap terdiam ditempatku walaupun suara memekikkan itu terasa sangat menusuk indra pendengaranku juga hatiku._

Aku menatap layar handphoneku lalu memencet beberapa tombol.

"aku ingin mati"

"kenapa kau begitu bodoh dan konyol? Apakah dia pergi?"

Aku menangis sejadinya membiarkan lawan bicaraku disana terus bernyanyi. _Twinkle twinkle little star_. Lagu bodoh yang selalu dia nyanyikan saat aku sedang menangis. Aku terus menangis dan menangis.

"aku baru tahu kalau seorang _trainer_ yang setiap hari mengumbar kata-kata motivasi untuk banyak orang ternyata dapat menangis sepertimu" aku tetap tidak membalas dan terus menangis.

"kau hanya sedang tidak berfikir jernih, menangislah Lu jika memang itu yang kau butuhkan" aku masih tetap pada tangisanku.

"aku ingin mati Xiu aku ingin mati"

"konyol"

Aku terus menangis secara membabi buta "aku serius!" setelahnya aku menutup sambungan itu.

Kereta berlalu lalang dihdapanku. Aku ingin kesana.

~HBTC~

Hariku berhenti berputar. Bahkan tubuhku terasa mati.

Tak ada nafsuku untuk makan ataupun minum, tak ada nafsuku untuk membuka mata, tiada nafsuku untuk hidup.

Seluruh perkataannya amat sangat menyakitkan. Aku yakin itu bukan dia, aku yakin. Bukan itu bukan Kai yang kukenal. Pria yang mencintaiku itu adalah segalanya. Dia adalah segalanya. Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia menyakitiku.

Bukan! Suara itu bukan suara Kai.

Kai-ku sangat manis. Seluruh perkataannya mampu membuatku meleleh. Mampu membuatku terbuai.

Tidak itu bukan suara Kai-ku.

Tapi aku amat mengenal dia. Aku tau siapa dia. Dan baru pertama kali aku melihat dia seyakin itu. Pancaran matanya amat mematulkan keyakinan yang teramat sangat.

"makanlah Lu" aku diam.

"kedokter ok?" aku tetap diam.

"Lu.. dua hari sudah kau mengurung diri"

Aku diam. Kuhapus air mataku lalu keluar kamar dengan hanya memakai _piyama_ dibalut jaket tebal khas musim dingin. Ya musim gugur telah menyapa Korea saat ini.

"kau mau kemana?"

Aku berbalik dan menatap kedua mata yang memancarkan kekhawatiran "mari kita kegereja, ini hari minggu bukan _mommy_?"

Wanita bermata panda yang baru saja kupanggil _mommy_ itu memandangku dengan tatapan kosong lebih mengarah kepada memandang aneh. Aku diam dan tersenyum. Dia mengusap tangaku.

"baiklah _let's go_"

Aku tersenyum.

Begitu berat kulangkahkan kakiku selangkah demi selangkah.

Aku bagai tidak menyentuh tanah. Aku bagai melayang. Bagai manyat hidup yang sedang berkeliaran.

Rasanya seperti melayang rasanya seperti tertiup angin. Yang ada dihati dan dipikiranku hanya Kai seorang.

Tuhan mengapa tak kau ambil saja nyawaku?

Mengapa kau ambil seluruh jiwaku dan menyisakan ragaku saja?

~HBTC~

Air mata terus saja keluar dengan seenak hatinya. Tak ada satupun usahaku yang berhasil untuk menghentikan air mata ini.

Tuhan perih sekali.

Tuhan ampuni aku.

Tuhan belas kasihani aku. Berikan aku jawaban manis atas semua rasa perih yang kuterima.

Waktu bergulir bahkan saat aku dan _mommy_ sudah keluarpun aku masih terus menangis. Bahkan diperjalanan pulang pun dihiasi dengan tangisku.

Udara dingin menusuk kulit kami tapi tidak terasa bagiku. _Mommy_ terus memegang tanganku erat seakan-akan tubuhku akan jatuh dan hancur jika tidak ditopang.

Sesampainya dirumah aku berbalik. Sebelum sempat _mommy_ku membuka pintu membuat dia menatapku heran.

Aku kembali menumpahkan air mataku. Dengan sigap _mommy_ memelukku erat.

"dia pergi _mommy_. Dia meninggalkanku"

_Mommy_ diam. Dia memelukku lebih erat.

"tidak _mommy_ aku tidak menyalahkannya, aku hanya belum percaya"

_Mommy_ tetap diam.

"aku hanya tidak percaya. Kai _mommy_, Kai yang sangat manis dan lembut dapat membuangku. Dapat membiarkan aku jatuh bersimpuh dikakinya dan membuangku jauh… sakit sekali _mommy_"

_Mommy_ memelukku lebih erat lalu mengusap suraiku.

"tenanglah"

Aku terus menangis. Tak perduli seberapa banyak _mommy_ mengatakanku untuk tenang tapi hatiku tetap terasa perih.

"kau tau.. Kau tak sendiri"

Aku terus menangis dan menangis.

"sejatuh apapun kau, _mommy_ akan terus memelukmu"

Aku terdiam.

Tuhan betapa durhakanya aku. Bisa-bisanya aku menangisi pria brengsek dihadapan _mommy_? Bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Oh Tuhan ampuni aku.

Ampuni aku yang telah terlarut dalam rasa perih.

~HBTC~

Hari pertama ya akhirnya setelah mengikuti saran _mommy_ untuk pergi kedokter memaksakan meminum berbagai pil brengsek itu dan aku kembali melakukan rutinitasku. Bekerja.

Oh kalian tahu pekerjaanku?

Aku Lu Han. Wanita muda berusia dua puluh dua puluh tahun. Aku bekerja diperusahaanku sendiri. Perusahaan atas nama Lu Yi Fan sebagai _CEO_ lalu Lu Zi tao sedang nama kedua dalam akta dan aku Lu Han sebagai nama ketiga sekaligus direktur utama.

Ini perusahaan keluarga yang dibuat karna aku telah berhasil melalui serangkai _test_ yang dibuat _daddy_-ku. Dia menghadiahkanku sebuah perusahaan yang harus kukelola sendiri. Tapi karna peraturan negara mengharuskan adanya tiga nama didalam akta jadilah kedua orang tua-ku yang kutulis disana.

Aku sudah merintis usaha ini semenjak dua tahun lalu. Semenjak aku lulus dari sekolah menengah-ku.

"_setelah ini kamu ke Cannada ok, tinggal dengan grandma sampai lulus kuliah"_

_Ish si ditaktor berkepala batu ini mulai lagi!_

_Aku tidak memperdulikan. Aku terus menghabiskan makananku._

"_kenapa kamu hanya diam?"_

_Aku menghentikan acara makanku dan menaikkan kepalaku, menatap dalam kedua mata biru daddy "aku punya jalanku sendiri"_

"_daddy sudah memutuskan"_

"_aku juga sudah memutuskan"_

"_kamu tidak punya hak"_

"_ini hidupku"_

_Kami saling bertukar pandang membuat mommy menatap kami bergantian. Lalu mommy meneguk air dan berdeham kecil._

"_dua orang berkepala keras mana bisa bersatu? Kita cari jalan tengahnya saja"_

"_tidak peach aku sudah memutuskan, ini demi masa depan Luhan"_

"_aku lebih ta__h__u bagaimana masa depanku kelak"_

"_sudahlah kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu?"_

"_dia yang tidak mau diatur"_

"_aku bukan lagi anak kecil dan aku tidak butuh diatur ayolah mommy beritahu kepala batu itu"_

"_aku daddymu Luhan!"_

_Mommy menghentakkan tangannya membuat aku dan daddy terdiam._

"_diam dan ucapkan keinginan kalian satu persatu"_

_Aku menunduk lalu takut sekali menatap mommy. Begitupun dengan daddy yang memilih melepaskan kacamatanya._

_Kesunyian menyerang._

"_kenapa kalian hanya diam"_

_Daddy memijat keningnya pelan "aku ingin dia ke Cannada dan meneruskan kuliahnya disana peach sampai sarjana dua kalau perlu sampai sarjana tiga, aku ingin dia siap untuk meneruskan usaha kita kelak"_

_Mommy mengangguk aku dapat melihatnya sekilas. Setelahnya beralih menatap aku._

"_lalu apa maumu?"_

_Aku masih menunduk. Takut sekali. Walau aku senang sekali membantah daddyku tapi dia tetap satu-satunya orang yang paling kusegani. Aura membunuhnya membuat nyaliku hilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin._

"_katakanlah sayang jangan takut" ucapnya seraya mengusap punggung tanganku. _

_Aku mendongak dan tersenyum kearah mommy "aku ingin bekerja disertai kuliah"_

_Daddy juga mommy menatapku. Keduanya menatapku dalam._

"_katakan pada daddy perusahaan mana yang akan menerima anak yang baru saja lulus sekolah menengah?"_

_Aku menunduk dan terdiam. Benar kata daddy perusahaan bodoh mana disebesar SEOUL yang menerima bocah yang baru saja keluar sekolah menengah. Tidak memiliki pengalaman sedikitpun. Juga ilmu yang baru sedikit saja._

_Aku terus menunduk sampai suara decit kursi membuatku mendongakan kepala "belajarlah yang giat satu minggu lagi daddy akan memberikanmu serangkaian test jika kamu lulus daddy akan membukakan sebuah usaha untukmu dan kamu mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan"_

_Setelahnya dia pergi. Menuju kamar mungkin. Mommy menatapku dengan senyum lebar lalu memelukku erat sekali. _

Aku rindu _daddy_ku. Dia amat sangat sayang padaku walau kepalanya sekeras batu tapi aku tau rasa cintanya pada keluarga amat besar. Sebegitu besarnya sampai bahkan aku tak mampu membayangkannya.

Suara derap langkah kaki membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku tentang pria tampan dihidupku. Aku menoleh dan dengan cepat berlari memeluk pria yang datang keruanganku "_daddy_"

Dia balas memelukku erat "sebegitu rindunyakah kamu pada _daddy_-mu yang tampan"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku seraya memukul dadanya pelan yang diikuti dengan tawa renyah dari _daddy_ku. Dia duduk dibangku yang ada diruanganku.

"seluruh karyawanmu sedang tidak sibuk sepertinya"

Aku mengangguk seraya mengambilkan minuman kaleng yang ada diruangku.

"ini pertengah bulan tentu saja semua orang sedang sibuk dengan penjualan bukan pembukuan _daddy_" _daddy_ hanya mengangguk lalu menyesap minumannya sesaat setelah aku duduk disisinya.

"kamu sendiri tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"apa jadwalmu padat selama beberapa minggu ini?"

Aku mengetuk-etuk daguku bertingkah seolah sedang berfikir yang bahkan tidak gatal itu. Melihat _daddy_ku sebentar lalu menggeleng "rasanya aku tidak ada jadwal sampai seminggu sebelum akhir bulan"

_Daddy_ mengangguk lalu berbaring disofa panjang diruanganku.

Aku beralih duduk dipermadani. _Daddy_ melepaskan kacamatanya lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

"perusahaanmu berkembang dengan sangat pesat Lu" aku tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya.

"kamu berusaha bergitu keras tak kenal siang maupun malam"

"aku mengikuti apa yang _daddy_ lakukan" daddy tertawa mendengarnya. Mungkin sedikit bangga pada dirinya sendiri atau mungkin padaku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada tangan _daddy_ yang diikuti dengan _daddy_ mengusap keningku. Memijatnya pelan.

"_daddy_ bangga padamu" aku berdeham lalu ikut memejamkan mataku.

"kamu tahu kalau banyak _investor_ yang melirik usahamu?" aku mengangguk.

"ada satu investor muda yang amat tertarik, _daddy_ sudah bertemu dengannya dan sepertinya dia dapat dipertimbangkan"

Aku kembali mengangguk "apapun yang _daddy_ inginkan"

"besok jam sepuluh pagi ok"

"ok"

Lalu kami sama-sama tenggelam dalam mimpi indah sampai aku tidak menyadari apapun yang aku tahu saat aku membuka mata aku sudah berada dikamar dirumahku. Dengan suara desahan keras memekikkan telingaku.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas "baru pergi ke Cannada tiga hari saja sudah serindu itu, besok pagi pasti tidak ada sarapan ah!" aku menarik selimut seraya memeluk gulingku erat.

Sial! 

~HBTC~

Pertmuan yang amat singkat kurasa. Sekarang aku sedang makan siang bersama seorang pria tampan dengan wajah dingin. Tapi sikapnya tidak sedingin wajahnya.

"Luhan-_ss_i" aku berdeham.

"setelah ini apa jadwalmu?" aku mengetuk dahiku pelan berpura-pura berfikir.

Lalu aku beralih melihat wajah pria itu yang menampilkan kekecewaan. Aku tertawa setelahnya membuat pria itu menatapku heran.

"aku bercanda Sehun-_ssi_ aku tidak ada jadwal apapun sampai seminggu sebelum akhir bulan"

Dia tersenyum lebar setelah. Oh Tuhan tampannya. Lihat matanya yang menyipit saat dia tersenyum. Oh Tuhan manis sekali.

"baiklah kalau begitu apakah anda keberatan menemani saya untuk mencari tempat tinggal?" aku tersentak lalu menatapnya.

Oh iya aku baru ingat kalau dia selama ini tinggal dicanada dan baru beberapa kali saja ke Seoul jadi pasti dia tidak memiliki rumah disini.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Luhan-_ssi_ benarkah?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Luhan-_ssi_.."

"berhenti bicara atau kau akan kumasukkan daftar orang-orang yang harus membuat janji dengan si wanita dingin sekretarisku bila ingin bertemu denganku" dia menutup mulutnya lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat.

Oh Tuhan lucunya ekspresi itu.

Aku ingin melihatnya lagi.

Tanpa aku sadari aku tersenyum. Tipis sekali bahkan mungkin hanya aku yang menyadari kalau aku sedang tersenyum.

Tapi bayangan itu muncul lagi. Bayangan pria yang sedang tertawa dihadapanku. Pria yang tertegun memperhatikan kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Pria yang selalu mengusap pipiku setiap kali aku sudah terlalu banyak berbicara.

Pria yang telah menghancurkan hati ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Luhan-_ssi_ kau kenapa? Apakah aku menyakitimu? Apakah ada bagian yang sakit?" aku membuka mataku seraya tersenyum. Menggelengkan pelan kepalaku lalu mengusap bulir bening yang membasahi pipiku.

Lalu dia ikut mengusap pipiku membuat aku sontak melihat kearahnya.

Oh Tuhan apa yang salah dengan jantung ini. Kenapa terasa berdetak lebih cepat.

Apakah aku malu?

Tidak mungkin.

Pria itu menarik tangannya "maafkan aku"

Aku tetap terdiam. Setelahnya kembali memakan makananku.

~HBTC~

"ini terlihat bagus, sungguh aku cocok pada rumah ini" aku mengikuti langkah Sehun dari arah belakang mengelilingi rumah kelima yang sudah kami lihat hari ini.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau memilih rumah ini saja?"

Sehun berbalik lalu menatapku "berapa jauh jarak antara rumah ini dan rumahmu?"

"_ne_?"

Dia menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh "aku bertanya seberapa jauh jarak rumah ini dengan rumahmu? Satu jam? Atau setengah jam? Atau dua jam?"

Aku menunduk lalu memejamkan mataku. Desiran apalagi ini.

"Luhan-s..."

"lima belas menit" aku setengah berteriak masih tertunduk.

Sehun tersenyum lalu membuang nafas lega sekali "baiklah aku ambil rumah ini"

Dia lalu berjalan mendahuluiku kearah luar rumah.

"susah-susah mendatangi empat rumah padahal yang aku inginkan ada disini, merepotkan"

Jjinjja aku tidak mengerti jalan fikir orang itu. Tadi dia yang mati-matian mengajakku mencari rumah. Tadi juga dia bilang ingin rumah yang dekat kantor. Tapi sudah empat rumah dia tidak menginginkannya.

Sekarang rumah ini yang notabene memerlukan waktu satu setengah jam kekantor dan dia memilihnya.

Oh Tuhan apa isi otak orang itu sih.

Dasar orang aneh. Mimpi buruk!

Tunggu. Ini dimana tadi?

Lima belas menit dari rumahku?

Itu berarti?

Oh tidak bagaimana bisa.

Baiklah selamat datang mimpi buruk.

Aku melangkah keluar dengan langkah gontai "ayolah Luhan-_ssi_ kau lelet sekali aku ingin mengurusi pembayaran rumah ini hari ini juga"

Apa?!

Hari ini juga?

Ini bahkan sudah pukul tujuh malam.

Aku mengusap dadaku seraya menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Kenapa aku harus dipertemukan dengan manusia albino semacam Sehun.

Oh Tuhan. Ini mimpi buruk.

~HBTC~

Ini hari minggu dan ini jadwalku untuk kegereja.

Aku sudah siap. Cukup _long dress_ berwarna biru sudah cukup tampilanku menarik. Sedikit polesan _make up_ juga sudah menampilkan wajah cerahku.

Hari ini aku sendiri karna _mommy_ dan _daddy_ku sedang ada di Cannada. Aku ingin ikut tapi tidak bisa karna senin besok aku ada jadwal.

Aku berjalan kaki menuju gereja mungkin hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai disana.

Aku mengikuti prosesinya dengan sungguh-sungguh seperti biasa.

Aku tidak memperdulikan kiri ataupun kananku.

Sampai pada akhir acara aku teringat lagi dengan pria itu.

Pria yang sudah mengisi hidupku delapan belas bulan lamanya. Pria yang kufikir sempurna. Pria yang memberikan segalanya padaku. Pria yang tidak pernah mengeluh. Pria yang membuatku melambung tinggi keangkasa.

Tapi juga pria yang baru saja menjatuhkanku keras kebumi.

Pria yang baru saja menamparku dengan seluruh perkataan kasarnya.

Oh Tuhan kenapa selalu begini.

Dan seperti biasa seluruh ini berubah menjadi bioskop yang sedang memutarkan drama menyedihkan dengan backsound suara tangisanku yang menggelegar. Tidak adanya satupun orang yang tersisa membuatku semakin leluasa mengeluarkan seluruh perihku.

Sampai seorang suster menghampiriku dan mengusap bahuku "Tuhan selalu bersamamu walau engkau berada dititik terendah sekalipun, Tuhan mendengar semua tangismu"

Aku terus menangis bahkan ucapan orang itu tidak berpengaruh apapun justru membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

Tuhan sakit sekali.

~HBTC~

Tidak terasa ini sudah hari minggu.

Aku baru saja tinggal disini beberapa hari.

Kemarin aku bertanya dengan tetangga sebelah dimana letak gereja. Ternyata dekat juga.

Hari ini kesana seperti biasanya saat di Cannada.

Ternyata banyak juga yang datang. Aku mengikuti prosesinya tahap dengan tahap dengan amat serius. Sampai pada akhirnya acara ini sudah selesai.

Seperti biasa juga aku tetap tinggal disini. Berdoa lebih kepada Tuhan.

Saat aku memejamkan mataku suara tangis seoranh gaid memecah keheninganku. Tangisannya begitu memekikkan.

Suaranya begitu syarat akan kepedihan yang mendalam.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan melihat apa yang tejadi.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang duduk beberapa baris didepanku. Dengan _long dress_ berwarna biru dan tubuh mungil.

Tubuh itu.

Aku seperti _familiar_ dengannya.

Tangisnya semakin pecah.

Aku keluar dari barisan bangku berniat menghampirinya tapi aku kalah selangkah. Seorang suster telah lebih dulu menghampirinya dan mengusap bahunya.

"Tuhan selalu bersamamu walau engkau berada dititik terendah sekalipun, Tuhan mendengar semua tangismu"

Alih-alih diam wanita tangis wanita itu justru semakin pecah. Suaranya semakin meraung-raung seakan perih yang dirasakannya sedang menggerogoti setiap inci relung hatinya.

Dia berbalik dan menunduk kepada sang suster membuat sang suster terus mengusap bahunya.

Helai surainya menghalangiku untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku penasaran sekali dengan wajahnya.

Sampai sang suster menyelipkan surai-surai yang berantakan itu kebelakang telinga wanita itu.

Oh tidak itu bukankah.

"_papa_ ayolah kita ke_minimarket_ tadi papa bilang ingin membelikanku _ice cream_ bukan?" aku menatap bocah cilik yang menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang kupakai.

Aku mengusap surainya lalu membawanya kedalam gendonganku "baiklah _let's go_" dia memekik girang.

Aku keluar dari gereja dan berjalan menuju mini market yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari gereja.

Pikiranku masih melayang kekejadian tadi.

Wanita itu, Luhan bukan?

Tapi apa yang benar?

Apa aku salah melihat?

Tidak mungkin aku tahu betul siapa Luhan.

Aku mengenalnya bahkan semenjak dia masih berumur lima tahun. Sampai dia tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang mampu memikat hatiku. Aku tahu betul kalau tadi itu Luhan.

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa dia bisa semenyedihkan itu?

"_papa_ ayo aku mau yang paling besar" bocah cilik ini menunjuk _ice cream_ kesukaannya.

"baiklah ayo kita bayar" aku menggendong bocah cilik itu lalu mengambil _ice cream_ yang dia inginkan. Berjalan menuju kasir dan membayarnya.

Bocah ini terlihat begitu senang diperjalan menuju rumah.

Papa menemukannya.

Iya papa baru saja menemukan lagi cinta pertama papa.

Kamu akan mendapatkan mama baru.

**TBC**

**Hallo author hadir kembali.**

**Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Pantas dilanjut atau tidak?**

**Saya membuat Fanfiction ini khusus untuk meramaikan event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple yang diadakan oleh Liya eonie :D**

**Awalnya saya ga punya niat untuk nulis FF ini karna saya masih punya hutang dua FF yang belum selesai bukan? Untuk My Dream, Your Dream and Our Dream dilanjut minggu-minggu ini. Untuk Babe In Total Control of Herself-nya masih dalam tahap penulisan ya.**

**Tiba-tiba inspirasi muncul jadi saya tulis FF dan numpung saat ini sedang ada event yang diadakan Liya eonie jadi saya ikut meramaikan aja.**

**Ini ga panjang kok FF-nya paling hanya tiga atau empat chapter aja.**

**Kalau masih pantas dilanjut mohon direview ya saya menerima masukkan untuk kemajuan FF ini kedepannya itupun kalau pantas dilanjutkan :D  
><strong> 

**03 November****2014**

**08:03 p.m**

**3658 word**

**Salam SITI MARYAM KURNIA ANYA **


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : You Are Everything

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside *in themend*, Alur kecepetan.

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Other Cast :

Wu Yi Fan and Huang Zi Tao as Lu Yi fan and Lu Zi Tao

Kim Min Seok

Kim Jong Dae

Kim Jong In

Kim Joon Myeon and Zhang Yixing as Kim Joon Myeon and Kim Yixing

Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin) *Focus in HunHan*

Other cast : Jo Young Min and Jo Kwang Min

Summary : Hidup itu perjuangan. Dan kita harus berjuang untuk segala hal dihidup kita tapi kau juga harus tau kalau tidak semua perjuangan itu membuahkan hasil yang manis bahkan terkadang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun tapi bukan berarti kita berhenti memperjuangkan semua hal yang memang harus kita perjuangkan dihidup kita. Luhan sedang berjuang walau perjuangnya tidak terlihat sia-sia.

Note : Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja Agency yang mereka naungi. Tapi ide cerita 100 persen milik saya. Copy harus seizin author juga full credit. Seluruh kisah dalam cerita ini murni fiksi dan tidak mengangkat kisah real orang lain jika ada kesamaan chara, jalur cerita dan juga ending ini bukan karna kesengajaan :D Kalian menentukan sendiri ya darimana pov setiap part-nya karna ini tidak dijelaskan.

Keterangan umur :

Kim Jongin : 18 Tahun

Jo Kwang Min : 20 Tahun

Jo Young Min : 20 Tahun

Lu Han : 20 Tahun

Kim Min Seok : 22 Tahun

Kim Jong Dae : 23 Tahun

Oh Sehun : 27

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Hari yang melelahkan. Kenapa hari ini Senin kali ini begitu menyebalkan? Biasanya hari senin adalah hari kesukaanku dengan segudang pekerjaan yang membuat hari ini terasa begitu cepat. Tapi hari senin kali ini pengecualian.

Perusahaanku adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang _internal audit_. _Client_ kami adalah perusahaan-perusahaan yang pembukuannya ingin di_audit_. Kita juga membuka jasa perhitungan pajak. Seluruhnya aku menanganin semua sendiri. Berbekal seluruh _private_ dan kursus pajak serta pembukuan yang aku ikuti semenjak aku duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Aku sudah menunjukkan ketertarikkanku pada angka semenjak usiaku menginjak dua belas tahun. _Daddy_ yang mengetahui itu menyalurkannya kearah yang benar.

Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian aku telah tak mampu menanganani perusahaanku sendiri.

Aku punya teman sekelas yang sangat pendiam dan kedua orang tuanya dekat dengan _mommy_ dan _daddy_. Aku mencoba menawarkannya untuk bergabung dan dia ok. Youngmin namanya.

Dia menjadi sekretarisku. Mengatur seluruh jadwalku dan mulai dia memutuskan untuk bergabung sampai saat ini seluruh _client_ yang mempunyai urusan denganku harus mempunyai jadwal terlebih dahulu dengan Youngmin. Dia yang mengatur jadwalku.

Tiga bulan kemudian kita mulai tak sanggup menanganinya berdua. Aku mengajak Kwangmin adik kembar Youngmin untuk ikut bergabung. Dan dia ok.

Pekerjaannya sama denganku tapi dia meng_handle_ perusahaan yang meminta di_audit_ dikantor kami. Atau dihitung pajaknya dikantor kami. Aku bagian menghampiri _client_ yang meminta di_audit_ diperusahannya.

Mulai berjalan waktu kami bertiga tidak lagi mampu bekerja hanya bertiga, kami mulai merekrut karyawan-karyawan. Sampai saat ini kami sudah punya lima karyawan yang bertugas membantu Kwangmin yaitu Taehyung, Jin, Hansol, Yuta dan Seohyun. Lima karyawan dibagian _sales_ dan _marketing_ yaitu Ten, Johnny, Key, Taeyong dan Tifanny. Dua orang _receptionist_ yaitu Bora dan Dasom. Dua orang pesuruh. Dua orang supir juga dua orang satpam.

Dan sampai saat ini perusahaan kami masih terus berkembang. Aku sedang membutuhkan dua orang lagi untuk menjadi karyawanku. Yang pertama harus sederajat dengan Kwangmin untuk menggantikannya dan yang satunya lagi adalah sekretaris untuk Kwangmin. Kwangmin aku naikkan menjadi karwayan yang memegang perhitungan pajak khusus keluar perusahaan didalam kota. Dengan itu dia butuh seorang sekretaris.

Ngomong-ngomong sekretaris kemarin aku terfikir untuk merekrut satu lagi untuk Sehun tapi ternyata dia menginginkan sekretarisnya menjadi satu denganku. Dan Youngmin tidak keberatan.

Youngmin si pekerja keras itu trus saja bergelut dengan ketikan didepan matanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku melihatnya.

Youngmin jika sudah mengenai perusahaan takkan mengenal siang maupun malam.

"berhentilah menjadi _addict_ terhadap pekerjaanmu Young"

Dia hanya berdeham sebagai jawabannya.

"aku lelah Young"

Dia kembali hanya berdeham tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"apakah Kwangmin sedang sibuk?"

Kali ini Youngmin menggeleng tapi tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketikan didepannya.

"baiklah bolehkan aku minta dia membelikan beberapa _ice cream_ dan ikut bergabung bersama kita disini?"

Youngmin berdeham lalu mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. _Dasar irit bicara._

Tidak butuh waktu lama dan takkan kupikirkan dua kali untuk mengetikkan beberapa kalimat digroup whatsapp kami.

Tidak butuh waktu lama juga Kwangmin datang membuat tiga buah _cup_ besar _ice cream_ ditangannya. _Wah yang berwarna merah itu pasti untukku hahahha_.

"_hi_"

Aku segera mengambil _ice cream_ yang diberikan padaku. Memakannya dengan lahap.

"katakan pada kembaranmu itu untuk tidak terlalu _addict_ begitu pada pekerjaannya" Kwangmin hanya tertawa seraya menyuapi Youngmin _ice cream_nya.

Kudengar mereka saling mencintai tapi aku tak pernah berani mencari tahu. Itu urusan mereka bukan? Meski terdengar tidak pantas karna mengingat mereka adalah saudara kembar. Cinta tidak mengenal apapun bukan? Dan aku bukan termasuk orang yang memiliki normal maksudku _yeah _aku tidak perduli cinta itu datang pada dua manusia yang berbeda apapun juga bagiku cinta tak pernah mempunyai halangan untuk disatukan.

Disamping aku memang orang yang cukup tidak perduli.

"tiket untuk tanggal dua puluh kelak sudah beres Luhan-ah" aku berdeham dan mengangguk seraya mengatakan terima kasih.

"aku akan mengirimi jadwalmu nanti Kwangmin" kwangmin hanya berdeham dan terus menyuapi Youngmin.

"bagaimana masalah karwayan? Adakah yang sudah masuk kualifikasi?"

Kwangmin menaikkan bahunya.

"sudah ada, kapan kita akan menge_test_nya?" Youngmin menyela.

"besok ataupun lusa bolehlah"

"aku pergi sendiri atau denganmu Youngmin?"

"kau akan dengan Sehun Luhan-ah dan aku akan pergi dengan Kwangmin"

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju, terlihat aneh jika aku Sehun dan Youngmin datang kesatu tempat sedangkan Kwangmin datang sendiri.

aku bahagia sekali bahkan aku lupa kalau aku baru saja tersakiti.

Aku menitikkan air mataku seraya tersenyum "terima kasih teman aku bersyukur memiliki kalian"

Youngmin segera mematikkan _notebook_ dan beralih menatapku juga Kwangmin yang juga menatapku. Mereka berdua menatapku yang sedang sedang menunduk seraya menangis.

Youngmin mulai memelukku diikuti dengan Kwangmin.

"kau cantik" Youngmin

"kau cerdas" Kwangmin

"kau berbakat" Youngmin.

"kau pasti mendapatkan yang lebih baik" lihatlah betapa mesra kami. Berpelukan.

~HBTC~

Sungguh aku bersumpah aku akan mengutuk kedua kembar bersaudara itu setelah ini. Bisa-bisanya mereka meninggalkanku disini sendiri. Padahal tadi mereka sendiri yang mengajakku kesini dengan mengatakan akan mentraktirku dan sekarang mereka justru pergi mendahuluiku. Ya walaupun _ice cream_ yang mereka janjikan sudah terpenuhi tetap saja aku kesal.

Tunggu dulu ini dimana?

_Bubble Tea cafe_?

Tunggu tunggu itu berarti?

"_ayolah Lu berhenti makan ice cream nanti kau bisa gemuk"_

"_aku tidak perduli"_

"_kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"_

"_karna aku gemuk ataupun tidak kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" dia tertawa manis sekali. Lalu membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Tidak perduli seberapa ramai disini._

"_kau akan terus mencintaiku kan Kai?" aku mendongak sedangkan lelaki yang memelukku justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengusap helai demi helai suraiku. Membuatku terbang pada fantasi kenyamanan._

"_kai"  
>"ya sayang aku akan terus mencintaimu walau sudah tak ada satupun alasan untuk mencintaimu" aku memejamkan mataku.<em>

"_nado"_

Aku menunduk.

Oh Tuhan kenapa dia lagi. Aku mengangkat tanganku. Menaruhnya didada. Sakit.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Memori tentang lelaki itu terus saja berputar tanpa izin dariku. Tanpa kuinginkan.

Aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata aku teramat sangat mencintainya. Bahkan rasanya untuk melupakannya saja aku tidak mampu.

Apa yang sudah dia berikan terlalu manis. Dan sesuatu yang manis memang susah untuk dilupakan. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku telah terlena begitu jauh akan pesona kata cinta yang selalu dia umbar didepan mataku.

Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata selama ini aku hanya ada dalam fantasinya. Dan aku baru tahu kalau ternyata lelaki yang amat kucintai itu sudah pergi saat ini.

Dia telah pergi.

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Air mata ini terus mengalir. Menganak sungai dipipiku.

Sesuatu lembut menyentuh pipiku membuatku medongakkan kepalaku. Kai.

Kumohon. Kali ini saja. Aku harap itu kau.

"mari saya antar adik manis, apakah kau kehilangan orang tuamu?" aku tersenyum membiarkan lelaki itu menghapus air mataku.

"ya aku baru saja ditinggal oleh orang tua kembarku"

Dia tertawa seakan mengerti apa yang aku maksud lalu memberikan tangannya yang dengan sigap aku terima.

"sedih sekali nasibmu"

"jangan melebih-lebihkan Sehun _gege, can i call you gege_?"

Dia lalu mengangguk tanda menyetujui disertai senyuman manis itu. Tanpa aku sadari aku senang sekali melihatnya tersenyum. Senyumannya indah sekali.

"baiklah _kajja_ kita pulang sepertinya nyonya Lu sedang sibuk mencari putri manisnya yang belum juga pulang tepat pukul sepuluh malam ini" dia membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Setelah mobil hitam itu melaju membelah jalan pinggir kota Seoul yang sepi.

Baru kusadari juga kalau aku baru saja menerima orang ini dihidupku. Walau aku sendiri masih hidup dibawah bayang-bayang Kai. Kuharap kau bisa mengeluarkanku.

Sehun _gege_.

~HBTC~

"terima kasih Sehun-ssi kau sudah repot-repot mengantarkan Luhan pulang" dia hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"_come on mommy _jangan melebih-lebihkan"

"_mommy_ tidak melebih-lebihkan"

"aku hanya pulang jam sepuluh malam dan kau bertingkah seakan aku sudah tidak pulang selama satu minggu penuh"

"setelah kau sendiri pikiranmu sering kali kacau wajar jika _mommy_ khawatir jangankan satu minggu bahkan satu menit saja _mommy_ sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih"

Aku menunduk. Ya aku baru sadar kalau sekarang aku sudah sendiri. Suasanya hatiku kacau. Aku bisa mati kapan saja dan dengan cara apa saja. Yang aku tahu aku tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit ini ini lagi.

Aku melangkah masuk kedalam mendahului _mommy_.

"sepertinya sudah malam saya pamit dulu Nyonya Lu"

"baiklah hati-hati dijalan"

Suara dentukan pintu tertutup begitu terdengar jelas.

Aku memilih masuk kedalam kamar dan kembali menangis.

Tuhan ampuni aku.

Bantu aku terlepas dari bayangannya.

"Luhan maafkan _mommy_" suara itu diiringi dengan suara ketukan pintu lalu berlalu bergitu saja.

_M__ommy_ bukan tipikal ibu-ibu yang suka mengurusi kehidupan anak-anak. Termasuk aku. Aku tidak terlalu suka dicampuri urusannya. Tapi kuakui dia adalah satu-satunya pendengar yang baik dalam hidupku.

Dia akan terus berada disisiku walau terlihat dia cuek tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untukku dalam keadaan apapun.

Aku bersumpah aku akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya.

Kali ini aku baru menyadari satu hal lagi. Kalau ternyata kebahagiaanku adalah melihat _mommy_ bahagia.

~HBTC~

Seperti hari minggu pada hari-hari sebelumnya aku kembali menjalani rutinitasku untuk pergi kegereja. Aku ingin mengadu.

Kali ini _long dress_ merah membuatku terlihat seperti _vampire-vampire_ difilm _anime_.

Seluruh acara berjalan dan seluruh umat mengikutinya dengan sangat serius.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku kembali dihadapi secara pribadi oleh Tuhan. Aku memejamkan mataku lalu merasakan kesepian yang menusuk sampai ketulangku.

Seluruh kenangan kami mulai berputar bagai sebuah film yang menampilkan _flashback_ pada ceritanya. Hampir semua yang terulang adalah kisah manis kami ah ralat seluruh yang teputar adalah kisah manis karna memang kami tidak pernah mengalami hal pahit dikehidupan hubungan kami.

Air mata terus menangis.

Tuhan rangkul aku.

Sebentar saja.

Katakan padaku kalau aku masih memilikimu. Kalau aku tidak sendiri.

Tuhan.

~HBTC~

Ini minggu ketiga setelah minggu lalu aku melihat wanita menangis itu digereja. Kali ini dia datang lagi. Seperti biasa aku duduk tiga baris dibelakangnya.

Tanpa aku sadari setiap minggu aku selalu memperhatikannya.

Minggu ini _long dress_ berwarna coklat batang menghiasi tubuh rampingnya. Setelah minggu lalu yang berwarna merah telah berhasil membuat kulit putihnya bersinar bagai _vampire_ di_film-film_.

Acara demi acara terlewati.

Ayat demi ayat telah kami nyanyikan.

Kali ini adalah saat yang paling aku nanti. Saat dia memejamkan matanya. Menundukkan kepalanya. Dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Hisakan demi hisakan mulai terdengar.

Dan kepalanya semakin tertunduk.

Tangannya terkepal didadanya. Menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat mungkin.

Kalian pasti tidak pernah lihat yang seperti ini. Rasanya seperti aku baru saja melihat manusia dengan perih teramat sangat.

Yang membuatnya semakin perih adalah dia menyimpan tangisan itu sendiri dan membagi senyum manisnya pada semua orang. Pasti sakit sekali.

Kali ini seluruh gereja dipenuhi oleh isak tangisnya.

Tangisannya bagai pisau tersendiri untuk diriku.

Rasanya seperti merobek gendang telingaku. Seperti mecabik-cabik hatiku.

Berhentilah manis.

Jika aku mampu ingin rasanya aku kesana dan memeluknya.

Tapi aku rasa aku tak kuasa.

~HBTC~

Minggu keempat kali ini aku tidak kegereja karna aku sedang diluar kota bersama Sehun.

Kami hanya berdua saja untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Baru kemarin kami sampai dan langsung membereskan pekerjaan. Sehun sendiri masih disana membereskan perhitungan pajak sedangkan pekerjaanku pribadi sudah selesai.

Kali ini sedang mencoba beberapa _ice cream _disini. Dan _bubble tea_. Aku pecinta _bubble tea_ dan ternyata Sehun juga. Tapi aku juga suka _ice cream_.

Jika aku keluar kota aku akan menyempatkan makan _ice cream_ dikota tersebut.

Seperti hari ini aku sedang ada disalah satu kedai _ice cream_ kecil. Ya sekaligus sedang menunggu Sehun.

"_gege_ kenapa lama?"

"_ada beberapa masalah pada perhitungan tadi, kau dimana?"_

"aku makan _ice cream_"

"_sudah kuduga"_

"apakah sudah selesai?"

"_sepertinya sebentar lagi, kita bertemu dibandara saja ok?"_

"apa?!"

"_berbuat baik pada gege sendiri itu mendapatkan pahala lagipula tasku tidak berat 'kan?"_

"menyebalkan" aku segera menutup sambungan itu dan menggurutu pelan. Membuat beberapa mata tertuju padaku. Ya tentu saja karna suaraku yang bagai pendemo itu.

Tapi aish mengapa Sehun itu menyebalkan sekali sih?

Dia selalu bertingkah aneh. Sesukanya sendiri. Dan selalu membuatku gemas. Aish dia tampan tapi menyebalkan.

Apa? Tampan?

_No no no_ Luhan apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan.

Dengan langkah gontai aku pergi meninggalkan kedai mini _ice cream_ itu.

"kau berhutang banyak _ice cream_ padaku" setelah itu aku menutup sambungan singkat kami. Tidak bisa dikatakan sambungan karna hanya aku yang berbicara dan menutupnya tanpa sepengetahuan dia.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit sampai dibandara dan penerbangan kami masih dua jam lagi. Baiklah sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntunganku.

Aku menemukan gereja

Mari bersorak HORAY.

Aku segera memasukinya.

Tuhan aku kembali.

~HBTC~

Perusahaan yang menyebalkan. Kenapa perusahaannya serewel itu?

Maafkan aku wanita cantik.

Saatnya pergi bertolak kebandara pasti Luhan sudah menunggu disana.

Hanya butuh tiga puluh menit untuk sampai kebandara dan penerbangan kita masih satu setengah jam lagi?

Oh Tuhan kenapa bisa selama itu.

Sampai dibandara aku disibukkan dengan telfon Luhan yang tidak kunjung diangkat. Kemana wanita itu. Kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya didalam bandara?

Ini hari apa?

Mungkin dia kegereja?

Tapi memang dia menemukan gereja dimana?

Memangnya ada gereja didekat sini?

Yasudah apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu. Secangkir kopi bukan ide yang buruk sepertinya.

Tadi Luhan sudah menungguku sekarang giliranku.

Kedai kopi yang sudah terkenal seluruh dunia itu seakan memanggil dengan aroma-nya yang sama sekali tidak dapat kutolak.

Segera saja aku memesan –tentu saja setelah masuk sebelumnya- secangkir kopi dan _sandwich_ menjadi pilihanku.

Terlihat amat lezat setelah pelayan wanita mengantarkannya.

Baru setengah aku memakannya seorang wanita dengan celana hotpants dipadukan dengan kaus basket yang hey! Itu sepertinya milikku.

Dengan seenak jidat dia duduk dihadapanku. Ikut menyeruput kopiku. Oh Tuhan wanita ini sungguh!

"sepertinya aku mengenal kaus itu"

"milikmu"

Aku melihatnya geram "dan kau semudah itu mengatakannya?"

"tadi aku tidak bawa _tissue_ lalu aku mengelap dengan kausku, jadi kotor dan aku tidak membawa kaus cadangan"

Aku memandangnya tapi kuurungkan niatku untuk memarahinya. Matanya terlihat memerah. Suara khas orang _flu_ terdengar tapi aku yakin ini bukan karna dia sakit.

Dia terlihat baik kemarin bahkan tadi pagi pun masih terlihat baik.

Pasti dia habis menangis.

Lihatlah bahkan air matanya masih berjejak dipipinya.

"aku rasa ini setimpal dengan empat jam yang kau sita"

Aku mengangguk "baiklah baiklah aku minta maaf tapi setidaknya bisakah kau memesan minuman dan makananmu sendiri? Kita terlihat seperti sedang berhemat"

Dia tertawa ah tidak tapi lebih sepertinya menyengir lalu berjalan menuju kasir. Memesan entah apa itu.

Aku melihatnya dari belakang.

Jangan lagi tersenyum saat bahkan kau sendiri membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk mengeluarkan senyuman itu.

Bagilah perihmu itu. Aku bersedia menerimanya. Sungguh.

Tanpa aku sadari aku menyunggingkan senyumanku. Menganggumi setiap inci yang berada didiri Luhan.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi juga sikapnya. Kedewasaannya.

"aku tidak salah memilih bukan?" – yang dimaksud Luhan adalah kaus Sehun yang dia pakai-.

"memilih apa maksudmu?" aku mendongak dan mendapatkan Luhan berada tepat dihadapanku.

"lupakan, cepat habisi pesananmu, penerbangan kita empat puluh lima menit lagi"

Dia mendengus lalu mengalihkan wajahnya. Memakan sedikit demi sedikit pesanannya "_gege_ jelek"

Aku tertawa saja mendengarnya.

Kamu cantik.

~HBTC~

Akhirnya setelah seminggu lebih aku dan Sehun terus berkeliling luar kota sekarang aku bisa kembali juga keruanganku. Oh ruangan tercintaku.

Kwangmin sedang sibuk mengurusi beberapa hal. Youngmin belum datang masih ada beberapa urusan dengan _Client_. Kwangmin sedang mengurusi beberapa karyawan dan memberikan pelajaran.

Dia orang yang sedikit tidak percaya pada orang lain. Karna itu seperti dia berat sekali meninggalkan kantor dan memberikan kepercayaan pada karyawan-karyawan dibawah kepemimpinannya. Youngmin lebih tidak percaya dibanding Kwangmin. Karna itu dia selalu turun langsung disetiap pekerjaannya.

Kalau Sehun sejauh aku mengenalnya. Dia orang yang fleksibel. Dia akan mengerjakan apa yang harus dia kerjakan dan jika ada waktu luang baru menolong orang lain.

"duduk bersantai disini memang lebih nyaman pantas saja kau selalu uring-uringan jika sedang diluar kota"

"kurasa pintu itu juga mempunyai fungsi"

Dia duduk disofa diruanganku lalu tertawa "baiklah aku minta maaf nona Lu"

"kalau aku katakan aku tidak memaafkanmu bagaimana Tuan Oh?"

Dia menggedikkan bahunya "itu urusanmu, yang terpenting aku sudah minta maaf"

"ya aku memang terlahir untuk menjadi menyebalkan"

"dan kau bangga atas hal itu Tuan oh?"

Dia lalu menatapku "kalau bukan aku yang membanggakannya lalu siapa lagi?"

"terserah" aku memutar bola mataku malas.

Aku terus mengetik beberapa laporan mengenai keuangan perusahaan ini "aku rasa kita butuh seorang _accountant_" Sehun hanya berdeham tidak menanggapi.

"aku sudah lelah mengerjakannya sendiri" Sehun kembali berdeham

Oh lihat lelaki itu justru memejamkan matanya ish. "Sehun _gege_!"

"iya iya aku mendengarnya"

"ya lalu?"

"lalu apa?"

Kami saling bertukar pandang. Orang ini sungguh!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Sehun benar-benar dilahirkan untuk menjadi menyebalkan dan sialnya aku harus berhadapan dengan orang semenyebalkan ini.

Tuhan mengapa aku harus merasakan ini.

"hallo Youngmin... Ya ini aku Sehun... Tolong buatkan iklan lowongan pekerjaan untuk accountant dikantor kami... Seminggu lagi aku akan mengetestnya langsung... Baik terima kasih Youngmin"

Aku mengalihkan lagi pandanganku kehadapannya dan dia tersenyum manis sekali "sudah puas Nona Lu?"

Aku ikut tersenyum "kau memang orang yang terbaik Sehun _gege_"

"aku tidak butuh pujianmu"

"jadi kau lebih memilih memuji diri sendiri dibanding aku memujimu?"

"baiklah baiklah Nona Lu apapun katamu saja"

Aku kembali tersenyum dan melihat dirinya yang mulai memejamkan mata disofa diruanganku.

Ternyata dia tidak semenyebalkan yang aku fikir.

Tanpa aku sadari aku kembali tersenyum.

Senyuman yang dibuat langsung oleh Sehun.

~HBTC~ 

Ini sudah minggu kelima dan ini jadwalku untuk kegereja.

Hari ini aku hanya memakai _dress_ selutut tidak lagi memakai _long dress_.

Seluruh acara berjalan dan seluruh umat mengikutinya dengan sangat serius.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku kembali dihadapi secara pribadi oleh Tuhan. Aku memejamkan mataku lalu merasakan kesepian yang menusuk sampai ketulangku.

Seluruh kenangan kami mulai berputar bagai sebuah film yang menampilkan _flashback_ pada ceritanya. Hampir semua yang terulang adalah kisah manis kami ah ralat seluruh yang teputar adalah kisah manis karna memang kami tidak pernah mengalami hal pahit dikehidupan hubungan kami.

Air mata terus menangis.

Tuhan rangkul aku.

Sebentar saja.

Katakan padaku kalau aku masih memilikimu. Kalau aku tidak sendiri.

Tuhan kenapa aku masih juga terlarut dalam kesedihan ini.

Kenapa aku masih juga menangisinya.

Oh Tuhan bantu aku.

~HBTC~

Ini minggu ketujuh dan kali ini aku kegereja sendirian.

Dan sama seperti hari biasanya aku kembali memerhatikan wanita itu. Wanita yang kali ini memakai _long dress_ kembali saat minggu lalu _dress_ selutut menghiasi tubuh mungilnya.

Acara demi acara terlewati.

Ayat demi ayat telah kami nyanyikan.

Kali ini adalah saat yang paling aku nanti. Saat dia memejamkan matanya. Menundukkan kepalanya. Dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Hisakan demi hisakan mulai terdengar.

Dan kepalanya semakin tertunduk.

Tangannya terkepal didadanya. Menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat mungkin.

Kalian pasti tidak pernah lihat yang seperti ini. Rasanya seperti aku baru saja melihat manusia dengan perih teramat sangat.

Yang membuatnya semakin perih adalah dia menyimpan tangisan itu sendiri dan membagi senyum manisnya pada semua orang. Pasti sakit sekali.

Kali ini seluruh gereja dipenuhi oleh isak tangisnya.

Tangisannya bagai pisau tersendiri untuk diriku.

Rasanya seperti merobek gendang telingaku. Seperti mecabik-cabik hatiku.

Berhentilah manis.

Jika aku mampu ingin rasanya aku kesana dan memeluknya.

Tapi aku rasa aku tak kuasa.

Saat aku sedang memandangnya dia berbalik. Memutar kepalanya dan menatapku.

Dia tersentak begitupun dengan aku.

Dengan segera dia berlari keluar meninggalkan ruang gereja. Dan aku.

**TBC  
>oh hi aku kembali :D<strong>

**Selagi menunggu My Dream, Your Dream, Our Dream-nya publish aku segerin mata kalian dengan satu FF yang sangat abal ini.**

**Buat liya eonie huaaaa maaf ya aku baru sempet lanjutin **

**USBku hilang jadi seluruh dataku ilang dan jadilah aku mengetik ulang FF ini karna itu baru update.**

**Dan oh ya walaupun Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple-nya sudah habis tapi aku akan tetap lanjutin ff ini kok :D**

**Maaf atas kesalahan antara Saya dan Aku dichap sebelumnya hehehe**

**Oh iya saya mau menjelaskan satu hal..**

**Kai itu mantannya Luhan.**

**Sehun itu sudah punya anak umurnya 7 tahun.**

**Istri Sehun? Sudah ga ada, kira-kira dijelasin dichap depan kemana istri Sehun :D**

**Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan? Eum kaya Hubungan tanpa status gitu jadi sebenarnya saling saying tapi ya begitulah, Luhannya masih belum mau mengakui kalo dia cinta sama Sehun. Dia masih terpaku sama Kai gitu.**

**Semoga membantu ya hehehe :D**

**23 Januari 2015**

**06:44 p.m**

**3520 Word**

**Salam SITI MARYAM KURNIA ANYA**


End file.
